1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for holding and displaying materials such as papers, floppy disks, various office supplies and, in particular, to such apparatus which can be removably attached to a computer terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer terminals are rapidly becoming indispensible equipments in business offices and in some instances in the home. In particular, these terminals are used to enter data into and to retrieve data from computers. Furthermore, most such tasks involve operator interaction at these computer terminals.
A user interacting with a computer at a computer terminal generally needs to have easy and convenient access to materials such as floppy disks, papers, notes, materials and so forth. In addition to accessing these materials, the operator usually needs to display them--in particular, to display papers and notes--in such a manner that his hands remain free to use a keyboard usually associated with the computer terminal. In practice a substantial problem exists in displaying papers and notes because there is generally not enough space available in the area of the computer terminal for this purpose. In addition to merely providing more space for proper display, there is the added problem of displaying materials in such a fashion that the operator can view them and the screen of the computer terminal at the same time without causing physical discomfort.
In addition to the above-identified need for an apparatus to hold and display materials, a further need exists for such apparatus whose position is easily adjustable and which can be used to hold and display materials from either the right or the left side of a computer terminal. A still further need exists for such apparatus which is removably attachable to a computer terminal for use at many different computer terminals. A still further need exists for such apparatus to hold papers that hang down and/or papers that stand up. A still further need exists for such apparatus to be light weight. A still further need exists for such apparatus which enables a user to rapidly and easily affix and remove materials such as papers and notes thereto.
A copy holder, available in the art, suffers from several disadvantages drawbacks. In particular, it: (1) is not removably attachable to computer terminals (2) cannot be used to hold and display papers on the left side or the right side of a computer terminal; (3) does not provide for rapid and easy attachment and/or removal of papers therefrom; and (4) does not hold and display papers which hang down and/or stand up from the apparatus.
As a result, there is a need in the art for apparatus which efficiently and removably attaches to a station such as a computer terminal to hold and display materials and papers from the right and/or left side of the computer terminal and which can display paper which hangs down from the apparatus and which stands up from the apparatus.